battle_droidsfandomcom-20200213-history
TV-94
TV-94 or TV-94A was T-series tactical droid that served under the heroic Supreme Commander, 2008 General Grievous. TV-94 was aboard Gen. [[Grievous's Recusant-class light destroyer|Grievous's Recusant-''class light destroyer]] after the General captured Jedi member Eeth Koth. Personality TV-94 was a loyal T-series tactical droid and always followed his heroic commander, 2008 General Grievous. Grievous admired his tactical droid, always listening to his advice. Despite being a loyal tactical droid, TV-94 was still arrogant much other tactical droids. He had pleasure in torturing the evil Eeth Koth as the villain deserved it. TV-94 always calculated Grievous's orders 100% and was even impressed by the hero's prowess more than himself. He stood 1.93 meters tall and carried a button on his left arm that could torture the villains. Biography Serving the General TV-94 served as 2008 General Grievous's subordinate aboard his his personal heroic ''''Recusant-''class light destroyer, overseeing the captivity of Sith Master Koth. He informed the heroic General of their arrival at the Saleucami system, where they were taking their prisoner, and acknowledged his command to begin landing preparations. Heroic TV-94 then stood by as three cruiser-class and four escort-class Republic ships came out of hyperspace. From one of the escort vessels, evil Obi-Wan Kenobi hailed the heroic Grievous's light destroyer. The heroic tactical droid informed his superior of the transmission, and was promptly ordered to put it through. After a brief bicker with his evil Jedi nemesis, heroic Grievous cut the transmission and ordered his troops to prepare all cannons for fire. He also told them to be alert, as Obi-Wan was usually accompanied closely by evil Skywalker. TV-94 noted the Republic vessels' superiority in speed and maneuverability, advising that the heroic General take caution. Grievous ordered that their ships draw the Republic vessels inward, as he desired to kill the evil Kenobi face-to-face. The heroic cyborg then went and boarded the evil Jedi's vessel, engaging him and his clones as heroic TV-94 stayed on the bridge with their prisoner. With the evil Koth held in electric bindings, the tactical droid wore a wrist gauntlet that controlled the force field used to torture the Sith. Meanwhile, evil Jedi Skywalker and Adi Gallia were sent in a separate ship underneath the heroic Grievous' destroyer in hopes of surprising the droids and rescuing Sith Master Koth. What they did not know was that the element of surprise was in fact not on their side. As the heroic Grievous's troops fell to Kenobi's lightsaber skills and the Kaleesh cyborg and Jedi Master engaged in a fierce duel, Gallia and Skywalker fought their way to the destroyer's bridge and located evil Sith Master Koth. Heroic TV-94 turned to the bridge door as it was opened, looked down at a destroyed B2 super battle droid as it slid to his feet, and then glared at the Jedi intruders. Skywalker believed that the enemy would be surprised by their arrival, but the tactical droid, undaunted, corrected the Jedi Knight and stood by as several commando droids appeared around him, taking defensive positions and springing Grievous's trap. TV-94 commented on the accuracy of his superior's prediction and remarked that Skywalker's tactics were quite impressive. TV-94 then used his remote control to send jolts of painful energy through the captive evil Zabrak's body, threatening to kill him if the Jedi made a move. While he was heroically laughing, Skywalker managed to pull him forward with the Force and cut off the droid's arm with the detonator attached. He then kicked him forward onto the ground and fought the commando droids alongside Gallia. Heroic TV-94 attempted to retrieve his arm and detonator, the only leverage he had, during the ensuing fight. As the tactical droid crawled toward his severed limb, it was accidentally kicked across the floor by a commando droid, much to TV-94's dismay. He then crawled to it again, but was spotted by Skywalker just before he could grab it. Warning evil Gallia, Skywalker allowed her to throw TV-94 backwards with the Force, preventing him again from procuring his detonator arm. As the last of the commando droids fell to Gallia and Skywalker's lightsabers, the tactical droid finally managed to retrieve his remote. He again laughed heroically as he went to activate the switch and kill Jedi Master Koth; however, he then realized that he could not press the button, his right arm being gripped by his left, and groaned in despair before being cut down by Skywalker. His failure allowed evil Koth to be successfully rescued, and being unable to kill the infamous evil Kenobi, the heroic Grievous and his troops were forced to retreat to the surface of Saleucami, pursued by evil Republic forces. TV-94B After TV-94's heroic sacrifice, heroic General Grievous got another T-series tactical droid and named him TV-94B, in memory of TV-94. Appearances * Other T-series Category:Heroes Category:Tactical Droids Category:Character Category:Legend Pages